


I love YOU.

by Prettyunique



Series: I ship that. [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Lena has a crush on Supergirl.





	1. Chapter 1

 "Thank you Supergirl."

"My pleasure...Ms Luther."

 

Supergirl flys away. 

 

"She is amazing."

"Yes she is." Agrees Alex

"Wow."

 

Alex looks over at Lena as she bites her bottom lip.

 

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"You have a crush on Supergirl." Replies Alex 

"Well can you blame me, she's gorgeous."

"I guess." Replies Alex 

"Come on you can't tell me you have never thought  about what it would be like to kiss Supergirl, or maybe more."

"No, I can honestly say I have never even thought about kissing Supergirl."

"Why not...she's a Godess."

"I...didn't know you were into girls."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

 

Kara returns.

 

"What did I miss."

 

Later that night.

Kara, Alex and Lena are at Lena's place.

Lena is busy in the kitchen.

 

"Hey, does Lena know about you."

"About what?"

"You're biggest secret."

"No, why?"

"I think she has a crush on you, well Supergirl."

"She told you that."

"Not in so many words." 

 

Kara trys to hide a smile.

 

"Kara you've gone very red."

"No I haven't, it's not possible, I would know."

"What like you knew about me."

"Ok that's true, still I think I would know if my best friend had the hots for Supergirl."

 

Lena comes out of the kitchen.

 

"Anyone hungry?"

"Actually I have to take off."

"Oh, I thought you were staying."

"Yea." Replies Kara 

"Sorry I forgot I was supposed to do something with Maggie."

"Did you?" Replies Kara sarcastically

"Sorry."

"That's alright, there's always next time."

"Ok have fun, don't do anything I wouldn’t do."

 

Alex walks to the door

 

"So do you want to eat now or."

"Excuse me for a second."

"Yea." Replies Lena 

 

Kara walks to the door. 

 

"Alex what are you doing?"

"Leaving...talk to her."

 

Kara closes the door and turns back around. 

 

"Is everything alright?."

"Yea, I'm starving."

 

An hour later.

 

Lena grabs the wine bottle and the glasses from the table and they move to the couch.

 

"So why did Alex really leave?"

 

Asks Lena as she pours wine into both glasses.

Kara takes a glass.

 

"Uh...what do you mean?"

 

Lena takes a sip of her wine looking at Kara. 

 

"She seams to think you have feelings for Supergirl."

 

Lena puts her glass on the table.

 

"She told you what I said didn't she."

"I'm sorry, we weren't gossiping I swear...It's none of my buisness."

"Kara it is your business."

 

Lena takes Kara's glass and puts it on the table. 

 

"You have beautiful eyes, you shouldn't really hide them behind glasses. You should try contacts. 

 

Lena reaches for Kara's glasses. Kara moves away.

 

"Sorry."

"No it's OK...I don't really like...putting my fingers in my eyes,so."

"Me either."

 

Lena reaches for Kara's glasses again. This time Kara let's Lena take them off."

 

"I was secretly hoping Alex would tell you."

"You were."

 

Lena nods moving closer to Kara and Kara closes her eyes. Tongues get introduced.

Lena pulls away smiling. 

 

"So Alex was wrong, you don't have feelings for Supergirl."

"I do." Replies Lena

"I don't understand, how can you have feelings for two people at the same time. I mean I guess it's possible."

"Kara, come on."

"How long have you known?"

"A while...glasses aren't a very clever disguse."


	2. Chapter 2

Lena and Kara collapse on the bed.

 

"Are you ok?"

 

Kara nods.

 

"Was that not...you wanted..."

 

Kara cuts her off with a kiss.

 

"It was amazing."

 

Kara puts her head on the pillow looking at the celing.

 

"Are you sure because your face is telling a different story."

 

Kara turns her body to face Lena, resting her head in her hand.

 

"You're gonna think this is weird, weird because of what we just did. Which I don't regrett, not one bit."

 

Lena reaches over taking Kara's hand.

 

"I'm not gay, but I am in love with you."

"Ok...I'm Bi, just FYI. And I don't think it's weird that you say you're not gay, I get it...wait did you say love."

"Yes I did."

"I love you too"

 

Lena leans forward...

 

"What's wrong?"

"I'm really sorry but I have to go." Replies Kara 

"Duty calls, huh."

 

Kara leaves, then comes back seconds later.

 

"I forgot something."

 

Kara kisses Lena.

 

3 weeks later.

Everyone is at the bar.

Winn and James are hundled together on one side. 

Kara is looking at her phone and smiling.

 

"What are you two whispering about?" asks Alex

"Nothing." 

"Yea, you're not a very good liar Winn."

"It doesn't matter." replies James

 

James looks at Winn.

 

"It's none of our buisness."

 

Kara looks up putting her phone on the table.

 

"Guy's it's Ok, you can say."

"Did you say none of YOUR buisness or none of OUR buisness." asks Maggie 

"Are you sure?" replies Winn

 

Kara nods.

 

"Winn said he saw you kissing Lena. And I told him he was wrong because you're not gay."

"Well you're both right." replies Kara

 

Winn and James look at each other. Then at Kara.

 

"Wha...uh...did you know" asks Maggie 

"I did know about Kara and Lena."

"I'm confused, are you gay?" asks Winn

 

James hits Winn's arm.

 

"Ouch."

"Kara, you don't have to answer that."

"Yea I'm sorry, it's really none of my buisness."

"No it's Ok, I want to be honest with my friends."

 

"Honestly I don't see myself as gay. I'm  just someone who fell in love and that person just happens to be a women."

 

Maggie whispers to Alex.

 

"Did she say love."

"Yes she did." Alex smiles

 

"Does she know you're Supergirl." asks Winn

"Yes."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous."

"James."

"No have you forgoten who she is."  

"I know exactly who she is she's my girlfirend, I love her. And not that it's any of your buisness but I trust her too."

 

James looks at Kara. Kara looks at James.

 

"...Uh...Ok, I'm going to get another round." says Alex

"Actuallly, I was just leaving."

 

James leaves.

 

"What's his problem?" asks Maggie

 

Kara shurgs.

 

"You Ok?" asks Alex

"Yea I'm fine. I knew I would get this from people I just never thought I'd get it from a friend, a so called friend."

"I'm sorry Kara." says Alex

"Didn't someone mention something about another round." asks Winn

"Coming up."

"It's alright, I'll get them." replies Kara

 

Kara goes to the bar.

 

"James, I thought you left."

"I was just leaving."

 

James goes out the door, Kara follows him.

 

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Why can't you just be happy for me."

"I am happy..."

"Don't even bother."

 

James turns to go but Kara puts a hand on his arm.

 

"James."

"What does she have that I don't have. What did Mon-el have that I don't have."

"You're jealous."

 "You say you can't be with me, then you started dating Mon-el who wasn't human. I thought Ok it's beacause I'm human, and now Lena."

"I didn't plan it...I just..."

"Kara please, don't say anymore."

 

James turns to leave. Then he turns back.

 

"You're probably not going to see me for a while. I'm gonna take some time off work."

"James."

 

James hugs her and leaves.

Kara goes back inside.

 

"Um...did you forget something."

"Oh...I completly forgot."

 

Kara get's up

 

"Don't worry i'll get Terry to bring some over."

 

Maggie goes to the bar.

 

"You Ok?" whispers Alex

"I saw James...we spoke."

"Did he tell you why he was acting this way."

"Yea he did."

"He still has feelings for you, doesn't he." 

 

Kara nods.

 

"He's taking time off work."

Well don't worry, you two will get past this."

"I really hope so Alex."

 

Kara picks up her phone.

Maggie comes back

 

"He's bringing them over."

"Cancel mine, I'm leaving."

"Kara maybe you shouldn't be alone right now" says Maggie

 

Kara stands.

 

"I won't be alone."

 


End file.
